Cold Hearts
by CaptainChiaSparrow
Summary: Humanstuck AU- Sollux moves to a new city to live with his father because of past mistakes. He struggles to find what to make of his life when he feels like nothing is worth it. With the help of friends, and a certain someone, he tries to live his life. (Erisol)


**A/N: Let me first start out by saying this… EriSol is my otp over any otp that has ever been thought of. I am putting my heart and soul into this fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. It'll be moving slowly to start only because I plan to make this as long as possible. Just to forewarn you, the story starts out with a bit of a M rated scene.**

**[ Chapter 1 ]**

The images, from such a long time ago, were vividly playing inside his head. He could still feel the same sensation that came from these memories. They were of sweet and tender recollections of better times. The warmth and comfort of the past only pained him now. If only he could go back, and fix the little mistakes and flaws. Perhaps he could have prevented such a misfortune.

It was like he could still feel the other underneath him. His blood pulsing, his heart beating quickly, both of them were moving their hips in the right ways. Their skin stuck to each other in a hot sweaty mess as they laid entangled in sheets. It was a cold winter day, so the two males made love underneath the thick blanket and kept warm. More than just warm, the two were dripping with sweat and sweet spice.

"Ngh…" The male underneath him cringed while gripping onto the sheets so tightly, that they looked like they could rip. "You're tearing into me… fucking- damn it." Arching his back, he inhaled deeply.

"Just relax, KK, -unless you can't handle me."

"But, you are so fucking huge."

He didn't say anything after that, and kept his hips moving. Pumping in and out left his partner shaking and whimpering. It pleased Sollux to watch the male underneath him so weak yet so satisfied. The grip on the bed sheets moved up and clenched onto Sollux's back. Nails dug into his back as his own nails dug into the other's hips.

Slowing his pace, Sollux looked down at his lover with gentle eyes. "KK-?" He moaned his name, but still trying to get his attention for a minute.

"Yeah…?" His lover stopped wincing, and the two became still. Their eyes locked on each other with a lustful stare. Sollux couldn't forget that look. It was carved into his memory.

"N-Never mind." He reverted his attention back to what he was doing, but his lover suddenly pulled him out. His lower half throbbed because of the tight area he was just in.

His lover leaned up, and cupped his face. "Goddamn it, Sollux, say what fuck you were going to say." He sounded annoyed. It was always his lover's dream to hear Sollux say something so romantic. Especially, since he had a love for romantic comedy movies.

A sigh escaped his lungs, as he relaxed himself. "I-I lov—"

There was a noise from downstairs. Sollux quickly turned his head and looked at the door to his bedroom. His heart raced as he began to panic a bit. His lover underneath him didn't move, since it was apparent he didn't hear anything.

It wasn't until the bedroom door opened, Sollux and his lover caught a glimpse of a familiar woman. He remembered there was the most uncomfortable silence he had ever felt. Like hours were going by each second he saw that woman in the door way.

After that, things got bad and horribly agonizing. That is when he stopped recalling the past, and a piece of ash from his cigarette landed on his thigh. He winced a bit and brushed it off. Sollux was sitting on a bench, outside in the autumn weather. There was a trail that looped around the small downtown area he was residing in. He went out after having a phone call with his mother. Not a very pleasant one, to say the least.

She was the one who sent him away to live with his father. He didn't mind staying with his father rather than his mother. He got along well with him, and there was a nice collage he was attending here. It was a generally nice area to live in. The college campus was right in the downtown area. And, there were no dorm rooms, so he was able to stay in the comfort of his home.

But, still. He had to leave his lover behind. Ever since he moved away, that past winter, he could care less about a nice school, or living with his father. If he could just bring him back…

As he rubbed his forehead, he took another puff of his cigarette. He only smoked when he was extremely frustrated or irritated. Abruptly, he felt a presence walking down the path. He looked up. Hues of orange and red from the leaves clouded his vision. The sun was hanging low in the sky, which made things even harder to tell who was in the distance. Most people were not out walking at this time. It was around six or seven in the evening.

It wasn't until the figure was right in front of him, that he recognized the face, and the long thick curls. "I thought I'd find you here." A giggle escaped her lips, as she took a seat next to him. In between her mittens held two cups of coffee.

"How'd you… find me, FF?" Sollux lifted his head as she held out him the coffee. He gave her a small smile back, and put out his cigarette with his shoe.

"Easy," Feferi giggled again. "Your father said you stormed out, so I took a wild guess you would either be heading to my house or… you were out here."

He did come here often, ever since he first moved here.

"I don't always go looking for you when I am upset."

"Really-? Just the other day, you came over with a horrible temper just to eat whatever snacks you could find in the pantry." She huffed and pinched his cheek. "You also eat when you are angry."

He narrowed his eyes, and took a sip of the bitter coffee. He swallowed just before speaking again. "Well, it cheers me up." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"But—You don't tell me anything."

"Do you honestly think I want to talk about things that pain me inside?"

"It would help because you know I will listen!"

There was silence after that. The two of them drank their coffee silently and looked at the vibrant leaves swaying in the autumn cool breeze. Sollux didn't like opening up to others. He had never told Feferi about why he moved here, and didn't plan on it. After a couple of months, he figured he would move on and not repeat his past mistakes.

The summer brought new adventures for Sollux. He met a lot of people who would be going to the same college as him. On person in particular was Feferi. She was a bubbly girl, and easy to get along with. Somehow, he became attached to her. The two have been good friends; despite the short time they have known each other.

"Let me walk you home, since you came all this way." Sollux stood up first, and held out his hand. She slipped her mitten in his and he pulled her up.

"Just promise me," She licked her lips. "…You'll talk to me when things get real bad. I want to be there for you, Sollux."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Shrugged he began to walk in the direction of her house. She huffed and pursed her lips; following behind him.

"Well, you never know. Sometimes it I feel like I hardly know you."

"And yet, you are able to find me by pure instinct?" It's not like he didn't want to tell her things, but he was afraid of losing her as a friend. He didn't know many people around here.

"J-Just keep walking." Feferi pursed her lips again, as he let out a small chuckle. Her aura that she gave off was relaxing. He felt a sense of bliss whenever he was with her. It was probably why he was so drawn to her.

Because of the deep relationship he was previously in, he couldn't find it in his heart to love someone else. But, he knew if he were to fall in love with someone different, it would be her. She was caring, sweet, bubbly—But, she did have flaws like everyone else. Feferi was clingy at times, as well as rude to anyone who made remarks about her. She lived with only her mother. There was a lot to say about her mother. She was very loud, strict, and sassy. It made a lot of sense on why Feferi always wanted to get out of her house.

When they reached her block, and were only a couple houses away from her's, he slowed his pace. They were silent as shuffled down the side walk. It was a comfortable stillness. All that could be heard was the crunching of leaves beneath his feet, and the breeze pulling them off the branches. Her block didn't have very many houses on it because they were so grand and expensive.

Sollux rubbed the back of his neck, and groaned a bit. "I have morning classes tomorrow. Fuck, I almost forgot about those." He was not a morning person, to say the least.

"So do I, but that means I can come to pick you up in the morning."

"You don't need to do that. I'll get up this time."

"Sure I do. I'll even bring you some coffee. It's no trouble at all, rea—"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her pink eyes focused on the unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. Sollux to, looked at the car with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's visiting so late? Someone who works with your mom?" He didn't think too much of it until he saw the look on Feferi's face. She was biting on her lip, and brushing her hair back with her delicate fingers.

"O-Oh no…. I mean—It's no one really." Sollux was about to pull her into a hug, but she began to take a couple steps towards her house. " I-I'll see you in the morning, Sollux. Goodnight!" She gave him a sheepish smile, but he knew something was up because she was very hasty to leave.

"Wait a second—FF!" He wanted to stop her, but she trotted away quickly to her front door. There was still much he didn't know about her either. _Was it family? Or, …I can't even make a guess as to who it might be._ He thought as he turned around. _I just hope she is going to be alright. _

He took another look at the car. Obviously, it was one of those slick black sports cars, with tinted windows. He tried to imagine what kind of person drove it. It had to have been a male. Yes. Wait—_Haven't I seen that car before…?_

Sollux's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a buzzing in his pocket. His father was calling him. Probably, because he was worried. Instead of answering it, he sent in a message that he would be on his way home. He did have school tomorrow morning, but at least he had the afternoon off to take a nap. As he walked down the side walk, he kept glancing at the car. He had hoped that somehow, or someway, he would remember where he had seen it. _Fuck it… I'm tired._


End file.
